Kainora - Beginning of their Journey
by SilentCreScriptor
Summary: Kai and Jinora finally decide to set off on a journey of their own. The two teenagers and Air bending masters set-off to start their own adventure , exploring the world and meeting new and old friends on the way. Kainora and Adventure.
1. Air Temple Island

**This Is my first fanfic so any comments and suggestions are very welcomed . I'm a huge fan of the Avatar series so why no my first fanfic be on this adorable ship Kainora . Disclaimer : I do not own The legend of Korra just an obsessed fan lol **

**Inspired by some Kainora Fanart Avatar fans are the best :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jinora walked calmly to the temples meditating room. Raising her hand to meet her head , sighing admirably at herself in the mirror she looked at her arrows before placing herself in the meditating stance.<p>

"Finally,peace and quiet " she whispered to herself , after hours of trying to escape the annoying questioning from ikki and Meelo she finally had time to herself and what better way to celebrate than to mediate. Just as she was about to block out the outside world she felt the air to her right become heavier as someones presence entered its space. Opening her eyes in annoyance she was just about to tell off Ikki once again until she realized it was a shirtless Kai clearly fresh from training who had taken up the space instead .

Seeing her eyes on him he smiled with Jinora returning the gesture whilst also speaking up .

"Hi,Kai"

"Hey Jinora , you don't mind if I join you?"

Jinora didn't mind , not even the slightest and tried to give her best not so eager nod before closing her eyes once again . Kai and Jinora have become closer ever since the whole red lotus ordeal , they would have their moments a hug and a friendly kiss from time to time but since becoming a master she has struggled to find time to spend with him . Kai being so eager to go on adventures would sneak in to her room and persuade her to let go of some responsibility and go exploring something she would occasionally give in to .

They were like that for a while , enjoying the silence and each others company . But whilst Jinora was meditating in complete concentration Kai had different ideas .

"Stop starring at me Kai " Jinora said light-hardheartedly with her eyes closed and a small smile making its way on her lips . Kai on the other hand remained seated with an even wider grin but with one eye closed than the usual expected two .

"Do you want go on an adventure?" Kai had his whole body turned this time his tattoos reflected from the sun that had escaped through the window .

"Sure when do you want to go " Jinora replied excitedly, her eyes still closed.

"No I mean like the adventures your grandparents went on with their friends , you know the ones that your always reading about . Why don't we go exploring like that " Kai clearly had been thinking about this for a while, but his explanation came out much hurried than he had originally planned .

"I don't know Kai , I don't think my dad would let me" Jinora said still trying to keep her concentration .

"Jinora I've been a master for over a year now you almost five , we've already gone around with the rest of the air benders why not try it with just the two of us " Jinora blushed when she heard the words just the two of them which Kai purposely whispered in her ear .

She thought about it . Her eyes still closed with Kai still staring .

"I'm gonna have to ask my dad " she said slowly .

"yes?" Kai said questionably

"And we're going to have to plan out where we go " she said her eyes opening upon this thought.

"yes..."

"We could visit ancient ruins and other historical places , maybe visit some of the places my grandfather went to , we could even start by going to the south pole and asking gran gran " Jinora seemed to be persuading herself which left a happy Kai grinning in admiration .

"And I could be like your personal body guard " Kai said raising his chest which caused Jinora to giggle .

"But asking my dad might be a problem " Jinora said walking with Kai hand in hand down the corridor as they continued their conversation on to the next morning .

"I'll come with you , I think he's grown to like me " he said pointing to his own air bending tattoos as proof .

"Allowing me to go around the world with a boy might still make him decide otherwise " Jinora said smiling at his moment of courage .

"oh come on Jin don't get worried now , I'll think of it as practice for when I ask him for permission to date you " Kai said raising his hands behind his neck as he walked on whilst a visibly stunned Jinora remained frozen in her position.

Kai himself trying his best to pretend what he said was no big deal stopped to turn and ushered an embarrassed Jinora in front of the door of her fathers study. With both of them now composed Jinora raised her hand and knocked looking at Kai for reinsurance .

"Ready " she said

"Ready " he responded turning to face the door which Kya had opened .

"oh hi Aunt Kya is dad here"

"of course, come on in Bumi is here to. "

Kai visibly gulped , not feeling as confident as he did before . "What is it Jinora?" Tenzin asked somewhat worried at this out of character appearance.

Jinora starred at her dad , then turned her head to look at his siblings . Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all . Maybe I should have asked mum before confronting dad . She contemplated whilst the increased silence led Bumi to jump to conclusions.

"Ah I see you have come to ask whether or not you and Kai can officially start dating" Bumi said a smirk and knowing tone in his voice .

" no!" Jinora said hurriedly looking at Kai before her gaze remained at the floor. Kya put a comforting hand over Jinora's shoulder.

" It's okay Jinora it's nothing to be ashamed about " Jinora sighed louder .

"That's not what were here for though ! " Jinora said raising her head at a visibly shocked Tenzin.

"Master Tenzin " Kai finally spoke after a minute long battle with himself to finally make his presence known . He bowed trying his best to show at much respect as he could . His deeper voice and a somewhat improved maturity was noted by Tenzin along with the serious tone that matched the expression on his face.

" We're actually here to ask if it would be okay with you if me and Jinora took a journey of our own and explored the world much like your father and mother did " Kya's expression softened with Bumi's being that of a teeth bearing grin.

" Father" Jinora added to the request .

"I'm grown now and it would be a great opportunity for me to explore the world and find my own sense of enlightenment, I mean we are masters now" her seriousness matched Kai's who had locked glares with Tenzin who then finally looked away with a sigh .

"Okay " he said . To the visible shock of his siblings.

"Okay ?" Jinora said herself shocked at her fathers surprised support .

"I think its a great idea , I'll have to ask your mother as well but yes you may go " Tenzin said this time louder repeating his reply to himself more than the people listening.

"You're letting me go alone , exploring the world ... for who knows how long ... With a boy ?" Jinora replied .

"Would you rather I said no " Tenzin said raising his eyebrow which made Kya and Bumi laugh .

" no, no I mean yes ... I mean ... Thank you daddy" Jinora replied softening her rushed reply as she spoke .

"It's okay Jinora " Tenzin spoke as they hugged. As Kai and Jinora began to leave a visibly tearing Tenzin tried to feign a smile .

"Um master Tenzin"

"Oh Kai you're still here , yes what is it? "

"Thank you " this genuine reply made Tenzin smile back and was further shocked to have been hugged by the young air bender who himself was almost reaching his height. Jinora who was waiting at the door smiled at this , saying goodbye to her Aunt and Uncle as well before walking through the door Kai had opened for her.

Leaving the room with a smiling Tenzin , Bumi and Kya . Kai spoke one last time which led to an immediate change of expression - "Oh and don't worry, I'll be back to ask if I can date Jinora " .

"Are you ready? " a clearly excited Kai burst into Jinora's room the next day who at that very moment was busy having a heart to heart with her mother .

"Kai ! " Jinora shouted

"Sorry" an embarrassed Kai said while scratching his head .

"It's okay sweetie I was just saying goodbye to Jinora" Pema wrapped Kai into a hug of his own before waving goodbye to the two air benders with visible tears in her eyes. "My baby is growing up " she said before leaving.

Kai was quite startled by the interaction . The motherly tone and the hug was appreciated by Kai who had now turned to Jinora who herself was wiping her tears before finishing the remainders of her packing .

"Are you sure you have everything? Sleeping bag and ..." Kai cut her off becoming more eager to leave . After one pull of lefty's Sadle he made his way to Jinora who was yelling from below .

"Yes everything is set , can we go now" he said in a dragged expression before turning to the people who were there to see them of .

" Bye guys " Kai said smiling before Bolin dragged him into a hug.

"You take care little bro" before turning to Mako, "they grow up so fast. "

Jinora had her own goodbyes running towards Ikki and Meelo who were visibly upset . " I won't be away for a long and I'll try to radio as soon as we can " she said to a defiant Ikki who pretending she was alright, both were brought into a bone crushing hug by Meelo which was later joined by Tenzin , Pema and later Rohan.

On their bison , they all waved goodbye as the two young air benders flew off to start their journey .


	2. Southern Water Tribe

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short** .** Enjoy ;) Any Improvements/suggestions feel free to comment below.**

It was quite late when the two young air benders finally made it to the South Pole . Climbing off Lefty Jinora immediately ran towards her grandmother embracing her into a tight hug something the old master warmly gave back .

"Your father told me of your plans , I'm so excited for you. There's so much I need to mention before you set off" Katara spoke dragging her young grand daughter with her .

Kai was left behind carrying the bags , something he hadn't planned on doing .

"You just left me back there " He spoke entering Jinora's room and placing her bags on her bed whilst trying his best to mask his slight annoyance.

"Sorry" Jinora replied placing a quick kiss on his cheek , causing him to blush followed by an easy willingness to forgive her. "It was just that I haven't seen my grandmother in a long while and there's so many things I want to go through before we leave. Did you know that first they set off to go to the North pole to learn water bending because during ..." Jinora rambled on, a content Kai willing to listen to a story he had already heard other a billion times .

Jinora caught on "sorry I'm talking to much aren't I ? " Kai smiled " no ,no its okay I like hearing you talk like that . Your passionate , its one of the things I like about you."

Jinora was a bit startled by his serious confession and tried her best to brush it off , like she usually did . When they first met it was her who constantly blushed and who became flustered but as their friendship grew she realized she cherished that more.

All his joking about wanting to ask her out or becoming ready to ask her dad for permission became lost to her and she remained comfortable and complacent with the hugs ,hand holds and occasional kisses on the cheek . She knew that sentiment was somewhat shared with Kai who valued freedom and adventure more than anything else but she didn't know how much.

"Thanks" she said , getting up so that she could begin to unpack.

"Should we begin planning that map you wanted to create ?" Kai said quite disappointed by her reply , he expected a blush or a smile or at least a giggle .

"Sure" Jinora immediately replied enthusiastically , Kai grinning at her reaction . They talked through the night going through what they would do each day ...well Jinora was the one talking making book references and highlighting points on the map whilst Kai tried his best not to dose of . He did however and awoke early in the morning with a sleeping Jinora who had a book placed uncomfortably on her face .

He got up , stretched and removed it only to see a quite awkward looking Jinora drooling on her shoulder. He couldn't help himself and burst out laughing .

"what?" Jinora spoke sleep still present on her tone . When she finally got her head fully up and placed her hand on her cheek she realized wiping her face whilst also trying to hide it .

"This is so embarrassing ... Kai stop laughing !" Jinora steadied herself giving herself something else to do with the rolling of the map and a complete avoidance of eye contact with a still very amused Kai .

"Not all of us look good in the mornings you know " Jinora continued to ramble on trying to brush her unruly hair with her hand . Their conversation was interrupted by a young water tribe girl who had came to inform them of the hot bathing water being ready.

"I guess I'll go first " Kai spoke turning Jinora around. He cupped her face and gave her the eye contact she was so badly trying to avoid. "Oh and good morning beautiful " he said leaving the room not before placing a kiss onto Jinora forehead.

A still very shocked Jinora sighed and looked questionably at the map she held tight in her arms, she then blushed the out of due reaction coming from her replaying the compliment she just received.

"Are you okay Jinora you look a bit flustered? " a knowing Katara walked in with a big smile plastered on her face .

Jinora sighed, maybe getting eaten by giant sea monsters from kyoshi island would actually be the least of her worries.


	3. Kyoshi Island

After traveling on lefty non-stop for more than a day their not so graceful landing onto Kyoshi Island left Jinora more than annoyed.

"Kai we should have taken a rest days ago! ... Look at Lefty he's exhausted" Jinora tried her best to steer the young bison awake but a small gust of wind to open his eyes was left with an extremely loud bison yawn.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it would take this long" Kai himself looked sheepish as he slowly slide off lefty's body only to land with a giant thud onto the floor as he tried but failed to gracefully help himself land with air bending like Jinora did a couple of minutes before. As he tried to stand up a small giggle was his response rather than a helpful hand.

"Jinora that wasn't that funny" Kai looked around only to see the young bender miles away near the ocean casually blowing gust of winds to make ripples whilst also picking fruits for their bison. As he turned around to see the origins of the giggle he saw a young Earth nation girl peering at him from above a small mountain range.

"Excuse me , do you know where me and my... friend could stay for the night " His shouts were answered with another giggle and nothing as the small girl ran off but not before throwing a rock his way . " Hey!" Kai shouted back.

"Kai? Who are you talking to "Jinora finally returned after seeing her friend shout to himself she couldn't help but think all those hours without sleeping was finally catching to him. But before he could plead his sanity a large boulder made its way in their direction which they barely dodged but made an alarmed bison to roar in slight fear.

"Hey!" Kai shouted again this time gliding upwards towards the source only to be brought down by more assaults.

"Sorry!" A shout was heard from above only to become louder as the person, an older women looking slightly like the girl before made her way down to meet them.

"When Kyoshi told me there were air benders, I just wanted to see if she was telling the truth, I'm Ming by the way and this here is my little sister. What brings you guys to the Island so early in the morning" Kai eyed the small girl suspiciously as she grinned back and hid herself behind her elder sister's traditional long skirt.

"Hi, I'm Jinora and this is Kai were actually just traveling the world. My grandfather visited here when he was on his journey so we just wanted to see it for ourselves" Jinora shook the hand of the taller girl after she was meet with hostility from her other half.

"Sorry Kyoshi can be a little...apprehensive towards strangers. If you guys need somewhere to stay we'll gladly have you at ours, our grandmother is obsessed with avatar Aang"

"How did you-" Jinora's question was finally answered as they made their way to the house which was filled with old air bending memorabilia and newspaper clippings of anything Aang related.

"Hey Jinora is this you when you were a baby" Jinora immediately snatched the paper which was an article on her birth. I guess her being born was a big deal.

"Sorry if this all a little weird , our grandmother was a Kyoshi warrior during Avatar Aang's time served under warrior Suki she says those were her fondest memories" Ming led them to their room, a small room with a small double bed in the corner.

"If it's not enough space you can share with me Kai" Kyoshi perked up as she started to drag the teenage air bender to a room on the opposite side.

"I thought she didn't like strangers" Jinora uttered under her breath whilst an overly excited Kyoshi was being held up by her sister, only to run down the stairs in frustration after Ming tried to break the two apart.

"I'm sorry about that ... But Ming is right if this isn't enough space you can have my room Jinora and I'll just share with Kyoshi" Jinora placed her bag onto the bed and looked at an exhausted Kai who was trying his best to keep himself up by leaning on the wall with his arms closed and his head slowly jerking down.

"No its okay, we can share, I mean we don't want to intrude...were used to sharing anyway" Kyoshi looked from her to Kai as a small blush awkwardly appeared onto her face.

"Oh I didn't think, I mean ... I thought. Never mind see you in the morning" Kyoshi swiftly left closing the door before sighing to herself and immediately turning her attention to look for her sulking younger sister.

"You know you probably gave her the wrong idea" Kai sheepishly spoke opening the window so that a clear view of lefty was provided, before changing out of his garbs.

Jinora instinctively looked away as she started to pack their stuff into the room. Though this genuine comfortable atmosphere with Kai was down to years of close friendship she couldn't help but shoot a not so friendly peek at the young air bender as he changed. Blushing as he looked sparingly in her direction. Taking a much needed sit on the bed she sighed to herself.

"You know she likes you" Jinora said trying to pretend the notion of another girl liking Kai didn't bother her in the slightest. 'I value his friendship more' she chanted to herself whilst trying to hide the displeasure on her face.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of a little Kid" Kai teased smiling from the notion of a jealous Jinora. Whilst making himself comfortable on the bed turning his back away from her as she started to change herself.

"I'm not talking about Kyoshi, I mean Ming" this made Kai sit up in slight shook as a tired Jinora turned her body to sleep to the opposite direction.

"Where did you get that from, she was being just as nice to both of us" a puzzled Kai replied staring at Jinora as she rested her head on the bed.

"Maybe your right, I mean it's not like it would bother me if she did, or if you well you know liked her back."

"For someone who doesn't mind you seemed slightly too eager to share a room with me ... Almost to prove a point..." A laughing Kai was meet by a giant kick in the face as Jinora smiled to herself when Kai added to his statement.

"Don't worry my main focus is having the most fun on this adventure with you."


	4. Kyoshi Warrior

"Wow! You're really good"

"Thanks, I came into earth bending quite late so I had to be trained in other forms. Besides I'm Kinda one of the leaders of the Kyoshi warriors"

Ming rubbed her arm sheepishly trying her best to not look Kai in the eye, the young earthbender couldn't help but take a liking. Kyoshi Island was mainly occupied by women and all the boys, well, just weren't her type. Kai had an athletic build probably due to months of training, but his style was different more, proficient. He had a wide grin full of mischief but his eyes held a stare, like someone who was always alert . He probably had a hard childhood. His green eyes, yup that's what captivated her the most. Green was usual around these parts but his were just that much enticing. His complexion no different to hers but just a few shades darker made him everything she hoped to find in guy.

"Wow that's so cool"

"Only for this village though, it's not that big of a deal but I could train you if you want, we use this fans in conjunction with our fighting style"

"That would be awesome" Kai couldn't help but feel excited, learning a new fighting style was definitely something he knew would come in handy.

"But first, Can I ask you a question?" Kai couldn't help but welcome the break. He barely slept those past few days they were traveling on lefty and though sleeping next to Jinora was something that came naturally after all these years spent being friends. He couldn't help but feel restless until he had his chance to watch her sleep. Shaking his head from his not so best moment, he sat down sitting next to an already seated Ming.

"Sure, what's up?" Though he didn't once think it was a possibility that Ming could like him , her asking him to come all the way here just so that they could train was maybe a bit to welcoming. She was different to Jinoara in many ways, she was a couple of inches taller and had the same green eyes that he did and the same jet back hair , obviously longer with a half-down half-up hairstyle and lightly tanned skin. She was strong he couldn't help but notice that, but if it wasn't for Jinora's knack for pacifism he was sure she could take her It took a while whilst Kai silently observed Ming than she finally asked the question. Her facial expression though welcoming but stern held a slight shyness than usual.

"Are you eathkingdom?"

"What?" Kai couldn't help but chuckle at the question, he was working himself up the whole time. He thought that Ming was going to ask him out or something, the blushing, the avoidance of stares. He was dreading turning a down on a worry that it would hurt her feelings especially if he didn't quite yet have the pleasure of admitting he was taken. A question about his past was definitely the least of his worries.

"I'm sorry, is that a personal question, you just look like you could be, you know. But it was clearly a stupid question you probably identify as air nomad right? Heck all I know you could be water tribe, but your eyes? Wait no sorry are you from republic city? Maybe you're mixed, I'm sorry I just assumed."

Kai couldn't help but widen his laugh from her nervousness. Maybe this is just how she is , he couldn't help but conclude from her fighting style that she was one of those tough , independent girls a slight mixture of Korra and Asami. Nope maybe more Asami. She was completely flustered now and he couldn't help but find her answering her own questions slightly adorable.

"Ming, it's all right, besides you're not wrong I used to come from a town quiet far from here actually."

"Oh, I mean that's nice, sorry, I'm acting out-of-character"

"It's okay" The awkward silence was filled with a massive yawn from Lefty who went straight to lick his owners face. Ming started to pet the young Bison trying her best to end the awkward silence.

"I've always wanted to ride a bison" Ming starred absently at lefty, and it only took a second for Kai to look at her curious expression before he offered her a ride. After an hour flying around the first thing on his mind was to find Jinora so he could go to 'Kyoshi Museum ' with her. It was all she was talking about the first day they started traveling and he couldn't wait to see her face, the expression she makes when she see's something she loves was simply stunning .But he couldn't even take a minute break before Kyoshi herself wanted her own adventure with Kai. Taking her exploring around the island and requesting her own bison ride along with a swim and introduction to the Kyoshi was quite late before he finally reached the house and though all he wanted to do was sleep he still needed to keep that promise to Jinora and go to that museum.

"Hey Grandma Kim, Do you know where Jinora went I've been looking for her but I can't seem to find her?"

"Oh young Jinora went to bed, she has had quite a long day. I showed her my Avatar Ang collection and then accompanied her when she went to the Museum. I took her to the tea shop before we went of course, she said she was waiting for you" The old women raised her eyebrows knowingly before Kai bent his head down in defeat. He thought that she would wait for him if he took too long, he wasn't planning on her just going by herself, and usually she's more patient. The thought of an angry Jinora left kai uneasy as he slowly made his way to the room. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her feelings and as he took the slow journey up he was already thinking of ways to make it up to her.

"I'm so sorry" Kai immediately burst into the room and gave his apologies, trying his best to comfort an annoyed Jinora who just sat on the bed looking up at him in disappointment.

"It's alright, I had a great time with Grandma Kim anyway" Jinora had planned a one day silence but as soon as she saw Kai she gave up. It wasn't his fault, Kai couldn't say no when it came to helping people and besides Kyoshi seemed more than overjoyed when she informed her grandma that she was going to ask Kai to fly on his bison.

"So you're not mad" Kai spoke carefully examining her facial expression before taking a seat next to her whilst she scanned thought the souvenir she bought.

"Nope, okay maybe a little, but you were just being you , I'm sure there are tons of other adventures and places we can see we have six months , that's plenty of time" Jinora placed a small Kiss on to Kai's cheek before handing him a small antic fan.

"I thought you might like it, grandma Kim said it's the same fan Grand-uncle Sokka used when he first came" Kai couldn't help but smile at the gift Knowing Jinora she was probably keeping the other half and as she brought it up to show him, he blushed at the idea of having a matched set.

"Shall I teach you how it works, some of the locals were giving me a tutorial."

"Maybe I should give you the tutorial, Ming said I was a natural" Kai's playful response was meet with a straight face Jinora and was quite frankly the opposite expression he was expecting.

"Ming?"

"Yeah I was training with her this morning"

"I thought you said you were going to spare with the Kyoshi warriors" Jinora looked at Kai questioningly , she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that Kai woke up so early so that he could meet her . He hated training in the morning and only did so after she begs.

"I did but then they had a something to go to so Ming offered to spare with me instead, turns out she's their leader anyway and she taught me how to use the fans and .."

Jinora raised her hand as a motion for him to stop talking before leaving the room visibly upset. As Kai tried to catch up with her he couldn't find one thing he did wrong, using airbending he propelled himself into the air before stopping in front of the young airbender.

"What did I do wrong I thought you said you weren't mad"

"I'm not!" She screamed back pushing him out of the way before sitting down on the sand and covering her face in her arms.

"Then why are you so upset?!"

"I'm no-"

"Don't even say you aren't you look like your about to cry?"

"Kai just leave me alone"

"Jinora, Please"

"I said leave me alone! Ever since we got her all you've done is flirt with them"

"Flirt with them?! Why are you acting so Jealous, you made us come all the way here and -"

"I am not jealous, you're just my friend I don't care who you hang out with and besides I didn't ask you to follow me"

"Fine!" When Kai thought of a six month Journey with Jinora the last thing he thought would happen was for them to get angry with each other in the first week. As he made his way back to the house, he lay on the floor, and kept his eyes open until she came to bed. He lost a lot of sleep that night.

"Are you and Jinora in a fight or something, she slept in Lefty's stable yesterday?" Ming couldn't help but feel a little bit curious, when they first came to the island they seemed pretty close and though she didn't want to come out and ask she really wanted to know if they were dating.

"Something like that" As Kai responded with an extremely pensive response, Ming couldn't help that conclude that even if they weren't dating Kai probably had a crush on her. Trying to change the subject she thought of a plan to cheer him up, besides if Kai did have a crush on Jinora maybe she could change his mind.

"A couple of the guys are going down to the sea ride some elephant Koi, do you want to come? I heard Shiru is even going to try his luck at riding the the Unagi."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"That's the point... His probably just doing it to try an impress the girl he likes but if he succeeds that would be pretty cool. I mean everyone's tried their luck ever since Avatar Aang, hey I bet you'll be able to do it. But if you're too scared you can stick to riding the koi with me"

Ming's giggle accompanied her teasing remak. Raising her head to show her humble confidence a warm small was later etched on her face when Kai so easily said yes to her request. Grabbing at his hand to edge him to come along, Kai couldn't help but inform Jinora, if anything could cheer her up it would be getting to see the Unagi up close, and that was the one thing he was sure he could show her. If Aang could do it why not him.

"Me and Shiru are going to try and ride the Unagi do you want to come?"

"Kai, gran gran told us it was dangerous, did Ming tell you to do it"

"Not everything is about Ming, besides I thought you said you wanted to see it"

"You know what if you want to go then go!"

"You're not going to stop me?"

"nope have fun" Jinora rested herself onto lefty's hump placing a book in front of her eyes and trying to look as disinterested as possible.

_"I will"_

_"Great"_

_"I know it's great"_

_"Well, I'm glad you know"_

_"I'm glad you're glad"_

_"Good"_

_"Fine"_

As Kai left, a worried Jinora couldn't help but sigh to herself.

"I should be responsible and stop him shouldn't I lefty"

As her question was answered with a roar, Jinora put her pride aside. She was acting Jealous and maybe she was wrong for over reacting yesterday. It wasn't Kai's fault, and as she slid off the bison and made her way to the sea she rubbed his head.

"Let's go save Kai from doing something stupid again, hmm what do you think buddy."


	5. The Unagi

**Second time typing this because my previous attempt got deleted :'(**

* * *

><p>When Kai pictured the Unagi he thought of an eel capable of eating elephant Koi. He pictured its size to be huge but right now staring at the thing with his own eyes, the pictures certainly didn't give it justice. It was more than just huge but long to, capable of shooting large streams of water out of its mouth. He naively didn't think fast, agile or capable of knocking out experienced fighters with one long sweep of its tail. In that the descriptions in Jinora's books certainly didn't give it justice.<p>

As he stood there in awe, the yells and screams of the group of boys who thought riding it would be impressive immediately made him wince. He looked on exasperated clinging on to the rock for support after the third attempt at trying to pry Shiru out of its hold had failed. He finally gave in swimming to the shore and trying his best to analyse the situation.

"What do we do Ming, if we wait any longer Shiru is going to be eaten?!" Tears started forming in his sisters eyes, the young warrior clutching her fan in fear as she looked on helpless whilst her brother tried but failed to escape the animals grasp.

"Is it normally this angry? We were only in the water for five minutes before it started to go berserk" Kai looked in complete shock somewhat mesmerized by the danger evident in the situation.

"I don't know what to do!" Ming yelled collapsing her head in her hands, she's dealt with the Unagi her whole life. Studied its patterns, it never attacked them like this before and after exhausting all the ideas to scare it away she couldn't help but feel defeated.

"You're a Kyoshi Warrior, why are you giving up so easily" Jinora finally made her way to the bay, landing gracefully off lefty as she immediately looked around. Some injured on the sand others still in the water trying their best to keep their friend alive as he himself lay there almost lifeless between the Unagi's squeeze.

"Jinora's right, wipe your tears and gather your friends. If we don't do something then Shiru is going to be eaten"

Ming immediately straightened up upon Kai's voice, trying her best to smile at him whilst he comforted her, to the annoyance of Jinora. She noticed this and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm a leader but I'll admit I'm out of my league. If you have a plan I'm all ears" they both acknowledged each other nodding in understanding as Jinora started issuing commands , she herself didn't quite know what to do but if they worked together she was sure something could be done.

"Ming can you and the other earhtbenders box the Unagi in, the other warriors are going to have to distract it whilst Kai and I go on from above".

"There aren't many of us, Shira and I are actually the only earth benders here. I mean Shiru is one to but he's sort of busy at the moment" Ming looked up at her friend once more before comforting his sister in a small hug, amongst all the commotion she looked at the two with more determination.

"But we'll try, if we can give you an opening what do you plan on doing?"

"We don't know yet but as soon as you see an opening get him out of there" Kai, rushed onto lefty as the young bison flew into the air circling the Unagi as it wailed and screamed shooting water at the kyoshi warriors who were trying to attack from below.

The two airbenders stood on top of the bisons back, its shadow forcing the creature to look up.

"He's going to shoot water this way ... Lefty fly up" Jinora could feel the fear in the pit of her stomach as she tried to fly higher whilst Kai jumped off.

"Ming, Shira, now!" With a loud thud Kai landed on the Unagi's head using it's tentacle to steer it around from the shore. As the creature struggled tossing its head to yank Kai off it loosened its hold on Shiru causing him to fall head first to the water below, the unconscious boy was carefully grabbed by the two earthbenders as they used their bending to propel themselves up.

"Ming break the box down, I'm going to need room to steer it around!" Kai was slowly losing control, his legs flying behind him as he tried to place his foot on its spine.

"He's riding it!" The young girls shouted out in shock once Kai was finally able to steady himself. It was only a couple of minutes for the young girls to marvel at his achievement before he was finally swung off his hand catching Jinora's as she rode back down on lefty just in time.

"She's protecting her babies... look at the eggs" The Unagi let out an echoing cry causing the villagers who were ignoring the trouble to finally take notice. As it circled its eggs it started shooting aimlessly, its streams of water gushing rashly at the locals with some trying to hide behind the Kysohi warrior's shields for protection.

"Wait, Jinora what are you doing?"

"We have to move its eggs, somewhere offshore" Jinora's shout was almost inaudible as it was obstructed by the Unagi's cries. She flew lefty lower and began creating an air sphere to hold the eggs with Kai following instinctively.

They guided the eggs away from the bay, using their airbending to speed up the process safety, as the crowd looked on. The silence was faltered by Kyoshi's scream of them to be safe whilst her sister looked on in a helpless worry.

They jumped down into the ocean gently bending the eggs onto the other side of the shore.

"Jinora we're far enough let's go" Kai looked on petrified with concern evident in his tone, his calm was completely gone as he tried to keep himself a float. He could feel the presence of the Unagi from behind as it followed them its cries being nothing more than that of distress.

When Kai thought of the Unagi he now thought huge, long and fast. But what was also imprinted in his mind was its face meeting his as it passed him, he thought of its eyes and the sigh of relief that followed only for it to be quickly replaced with panic as it made its way to Jinora.

It was fast, but so was he as he grabbed her hand dragging her down into the water. He propelled them both up using his bending to land with abrupt force onto lefty's tail, tumbling as they did so whilst trying to make it out in time before the Unagi could turn around.

He held tightly onto Jinora , his arm wrapped around her stomach whilst the other held onto the bisons fur. They both gasped for breath ignoring the cheers from below as they peered down to see if all was clear when they noticed the Unagi's cries starting to become quieter.

Jinora smiled at Kai looking up at him in both relief and worry as he still hadn't released his grip. She placed her hand on his, gently raising his arm so they could both position themselves more safely onto the bisons back.

"I'm not going to say I told you so" she paused breathlessly as they flew back letting out a small eager grin. "But what have you learned?" Jinora nudged her friend who sheepishly rubbed his neck peering down below once more as the full view of the island came into sight.

"_Don't ride the Unagi. Not fun_" was his reply as she placed her head onto his shoulder and smiled to herself.


	6. The Southern Air Temple

"Have you got everything?" Mai handed the Kai their last bag, giving Jinora a hug once Kai took it from her hand.

"Yup, thanks by the way for everything" Kai responded smiling at the young women as they said their further goodbyes. When her eyes roamed to the small bandage that was now placed around Kai's arm she looked down from the slight guilt she still felt due to the earlier incident.

"I'm sorry I put your life in danger my grandmother was right it was careless of me, I should have known better" her tone was low and dispirited as she removed the hand that was holding onto her sisters to fold them into a resistive stance rubbing her arms in awkwardness. Jinora placed her hand on Ming's shoulder smiling up at her new friend as reassurance.

"All is forgiven, I should apologize too I wasn't exactly friendly. I was quite jealous of you actually" Ming looked upon Jinora confession her expression of that of surprise.

"I mean you're a talented, smart and strong . You're adventurous and you're not afraid of taking risks, not to mention your kind" Ming smiled laughing at Jinora's expression.

"You don't have to say all that to make me feel better, but thank you".

Whilst the pair talked Kysohi began her attempt at climbing up on Lefty's back only to slide down on her every attempt. This received a light chuckle from them as Kai tried to help her up.

"Can I come with you …. Please? I may be young but I'm an experienced fighter". Kyoshi gave a pleading look quivering her bottom lip and looking up at the two airbenders and trying to emphasize her sullen look. Kai and Jinora looked at each other sighing in defeat when they looked back at the young warrior who hadn't moved from her position.

"Well …. We will be heading to Omashu in a couple of days after we visit the air temple, I'm sure we can meet you there" Jinora gave the young girl a hug before air lifting herself onto lefty's saddle waving at them as they did so .

"Bye Kyoshi" Kai said patting the young girl on the head not before giving her a small kiss on the cheek causing her to blush and hide behind her sister's dress a wide grin still evident on your face. When Kai smiled at her again she blushed further shouting her goodbyes before running of.

"It looks like my sister has a crush on you … something else we have in common" Ming looked up at Jinora who was busily looking at the map and writing down notes whilst trying to hide the blush that started to appear on her face.

"Ming I'm sorry but- "

"I know, you like Jinora , This whole time I was trying to play it cool , but I guess I didn't impress you enough" she looked at Kai shyly her green eyes meeting his as he rubbed her arm sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I can't return your feelings, you see I don't just like her, I love Jinora. I'm just waiting for the right time to tell her... but she was also right about you, don't forget how awesome you are too, and maybe you'll find a guy that feels the same way."

Kai gave Ming a hug before airlifting himself up to Lefty and waving at the blushing girl.

"Lefty Yip-Yip"

* * *

><p>Their arrival at the southern air temple was meet with excited greetings from the air acolytes, who showered them gifts as soon as they landed. All the attention made Kai slightly uncomfortable as he couldn't help but laugh awkwardly as they began an onslaught of questions.<p>

"Abbot Shung can you show me to the radio room I need to check in with my family"

"Of course Master Jinora, Acolyte Tang will show you the way"

As Jinora waved and walked away Kai tried to finish the rest of the unloading, trying his best to balance the bags that the Acolytes still hadn't taken yet.

"Master Kai, where are you going your quarters are other there" Shung pointed to the other side of the temple where the other male acolytes grinned and waved as soon as he looked there way.

"Ugh okay let me just leave Jinora's stuff in her room"

"Ah don't worry about that, Acolyte Jin will do that for you, we don't want you having to walk all the way to the girls quarters" Kai looked on slightly exasperated as all the bags were removed his hand whilst lefty began flying around as soon as the loud was gone.

"Okay but were should I wait for her?"

"Oh no Shifu Jinora is probably going to spend her time here mediating and absorbing the spiritual surroundings, are you not going to do the same" The young women clasped her hands in awe once she re-joined the men form dropping off Jinora's stuff.

"I'm not really a big fan of meditating, is there anything else I could do"

"Well you could read some old air bending scriptures, we have many at your disposable master Kai" Shung bowed in respect pulling Kai along with him as he sat him down in the study.

Hours went passed as he read through scripture after scripture becoming more and more interested than he first expected, eying each book and scroll with greater interest than the next.

"Where's the rest of it "he moaned looking at one of the texts over and over again trying to see if there was more somewhere else in the room. As he began to pace around he was distracted by the sound of giggling at the door.

"I thought you only liked it when I read to you" Jinora teased walking towards Kai with a smile.

"Okay I'll admit aribenidng history isn't always boring ... have you heard the tale of monk Gyatso?"

"Yup, he was my grandfather's teacher when he was younger... That reminds me I want to show you something". Jinora ignored the beating of her chest from their conjoined hands as she guided him through the temple until they reached the statute room.

"Wow! Are these all the Avatars" nodding Jinora led him to Aang's statute smiling up at the wooden sculpture.

"Grandpa Aang I want you to meet Kai, He's my closet friend" Jinora spoke softly placing her hand on the statute and looking up at it, visibly upset.

"Nice to meet you sir" Kai said grinning and bowing in respect. As he rested his hand on Jinora's shoulder, he absently wiped the tears that stated to form.

"Do you want to play some air ball?" Jinora giggled punching the young airbender playfully. "I'll be right behind you."

As the two walked away, she smiled back at the statue which started to glow upon their exit. She stood their staring back at it from the hallway whilst Kai took the lead.

"Thanks for your blessing Granpa Aang, I know Gran Gran thinks so too... he is a lot like you" she whispered. Before using her Air scooter to catch up to Kai.


	7. Road to Omashu : Cave of Two Lovers

**Katara :** _They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages. The villages were enemies so they could not be together. But their love was strong and they found a way. They built elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly. But one day the man didn't come. He died in the war between their two villages. Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earthbending power. She could have destroyed them all. But instead she declared the war over. Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love._

* * *

><p>"Kai are you even listening, we're about to see an extremely popular tourist attraction show some enthusiasm"<p>

Jinora berated the young airbender her hands on her hips in annoyance as she tried to tell him the story for the second time , in between his yawns. Her annoyance was only doubled when she saw his drowsy facial expression and his hands intertwined behind his head.

Truth be told he was listening, more interested than he was making himself out to be. With his arms folded and his legs crossed in a slouched manner he let out another yawn for dramatic effect. But despite his not bothered appearance, her voice was the only thing he could hear as she retold him the story.

Her tone was similar to that of her grandma's when she first told them the tale in the south, her own face was full of excitement, followed by a slight blush when she told them how her and her friends got trapped in the caves. He had replayed the story other and other in his head, and couldn't help but picture himself with Jinora as the characters in one of those books she loved to read as Oma and Shu. But that was just wishful thinking as he looked at his friend her hair blowing in the wind he couldn't help himself but to try and reach out to touch it. Her head turned upon his attempt and his hand found itself back behind his neck.

"Look were getting close to the Kolau Mountains "she exclaimed smiling back at Kai her face beaming in excitement once more. As lefty landed the young airbender leaped off opening her map to make sure she knew where they were going.

"We can't actually go in, lefty will probably get to scarred the caves are quite small not to mention dark and besides Grandma Katara said that it's too dangerous" she pointed to the warning label now etched on the entrance, peering her head in the big hole trying to catch a better view.

"And besides remember the legend"

"Only those that trust in love can make it through the caves otherwise they would be trapped forever..." The two spoke in chorus Kai letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh am sure we'll make it through "Kai spoke to himself more than to Jinora staring at her whilst trying to push lefty in.

"What are you doing, you know bison's are claustrophobic "He stopped himself mid push smiling a guilty grin before pleading his case.

"He won't mind" he retorted , winking at the bison whose facial expression was that of fear before looking at his partner than back at Jinora and letting out a groan .

"Are you sure?" Jinora said fearfully petting lefty on his head as he tried to lick her. Turning to his bison once again lefty bowed his head trying his best to fit in the hole. Kai whispered a thank you to his friend as it raised its big paw to tap his master on the shoulder only for Kai to wobble forward.

A giggling Jinora couldn't help but laugh, watching the pair in awe. Kai and lefty had formed a great bond over the years and it was admirable. They knew each other almost as well as she did Kai.

"I wish Pepper came, her and lefty could have met as the other end" Jinora spoke dejected her hand on lefty's side as the trio walked slowly though the caves.

"We'll go back to republic city in a couple of months she should be all healed up from the food poising by then" her responded whilst lighting up a torch to help provide more light as a way to make leftycomfortable something the bison appreciated nudging his owner affectionately.

Jinora walked anxiously with a map in her hand gripping the page as she tried to make sense of it.

"Kai I knew this was a bad idea , look we've been going around in circles and lefty's scared he can't take being stuck down here anymore, we have to go back the way we came" Kai smirked knowingly lowering the map with his free hand and smiling warmly at Jinora.

"Your referring to yourself aren't you? Jinora you've been taking about this labyrinth since we were young remember how romantic you said it was. I know you're scared but I'm here I'll protect you" Jinora let out a scoff when the sound of rubble led Kai to jump onto lefty in surprise.

"What is it you were saying about protecting me? Besides I'm pretty sure that was Ikki not me "she responded sarcastically before rubbing her hand and lighting her own torch once Kai's one went out.

"Nope I remember how you specifically said how romantic it was and you hoped to visit it someday" he winked.

"I was young , what did I know" she blushed from his stare walking absently further in whilst Kai followed. As soon as his feet entered the small tomb the rock shut leaving lefty on his own on the other side. Whilst Kai was bending gusts of wind onto the rock to try and help his friend , Jinora read the encryption and when realization finally hit, she let out her embarrassed frustrations and fear from the enclosed space on Kai.

"Oh great were stuck in the 'tomb of the two lovers' , I knew we shouldn't have gone in , you always find a way to land us in trouble , I mean look what happen back at kyoshi island".

"Jinora I get that your scarred but that is hardly relevant right now" Kai raised his voice in annoyance trying his best to place his ear on the rock to see if he could hear if his companion was okay.

"It's extremely relevant , whenever I tell you not to do something you do so anyway and end up getting yourself in trouble only for me to have to come along and bail you out. It's good to like adventure but sometimes walking through tunnels and trying to ride giant monsters or wanting to get closer to bison when I tell you not to is not a good idea!" Jinora was shouting now fear still etched onto her voice as she started pacing around the room looking for any buttons.

"Would you stop yelling, imagine how lefty feels he's the one stuck on the other side" he retorted back returning his ear to the rock only to hear nothing.

"I told you we shouldn't have come in the first place, besides knowing lefty he probably found his way and is flying through like we should have done in the first place" Jinora's prediction was slightly right, though the bison found himself separated, he made an unexpected connection with two badger moles who helped guide him out. The three animal masters thanking each other before Lefty looked up at the mountain in worry for his friends.

"Jinora you wanted to go in just as much as I did in the beginning why are you so upset?"

"Did you not listen to GranGran's story about the only way we can get out" she spoke again raising the already flickering flame to light up the small writing in the tomb, as she looked away from her friend.

"Love is brightest in the dark" He read out loud, blushing from realization.

"Jinora , I actually want to tell you something" before he could finish his sentence the pair heard lefty's load roar from the other side.

Great timing buddy, Kai complained to himself following Jinora as she tried to make her way to the sound. When she was meet with nothing more than rock and their last torch finally flicking out she sat down visibly upset her hand holding onto Kai's for support.

They sat there in the darkness her hand holding onto his as her breathing quickened. She was scarred, and as Kai held onto her arm to reassure her he couldn't help but feel regret towards his plan.

"Your right" He finally spoke after a minute of silence, closing his eyes as keeping them open made no difference to how much he could see at this point.

"I can be careless and rash and not think much before doing things but I guess most of the time I do it just to impress you " Jinora rested her head on the young airbernders shoulder nodding in agreement.

"I guess that's what I like about you, you make my life more interesting and there's nothing wrong with that" she mumbled into his shoulder, they were so close now he could hear her loud heartbeat and she could hear his.

"You're scared?" he said, trying to confirm the reason.

"Yeah, what about you why is your heart beating so fast"

"Nervous "he whispered into her ear as she tried to look up at the direction she imagined his face would be.

"Because of me?"

"Always because of you … In a good way though , because I...I like you... alot " she could feel the nervousness now as he spoke uncertainly. If he could see her on the other hand , he would notice the blush on her face and the tucking of her hair behind her ear. Something she only did when she as nervous.

"You know I like you to" she said he head bowing in defeat as her focus remained at the darkness that shrouded them both.

"Not in the way I want you to, like the way I feel about you... I love you Jinora "

"I do to "She said their faces only inches apart. She could feel that weird sensation in her stomach now , her grip around his arm tightening as she finally spoke again. " I've been struggling to admit it, I've just didn't want to lose you, or make things awkward between us. Your my best friend and I like you Kai, I like you just as much as you like me, but I guess we both already knew that".

Her hand found its way to her lap. Her fingers tangled together as the silence edged her to continue. "I'm just really bad at admitting that I don't always know everything, and to be honest I don't know what this means , you know to feel this way about you ."

"We can always find out together " he tried to find her hands again in the darkness holding them together in his."Because that's what I love about you Jinora , you add a little adventure in my life."

He smirked, edging closer to her as she slowly pulled herself forward, and as their lips finally met the cave lit up leading the way. The pair stared at each other taking lefty's roar through the whole as a reason for them to finally look away.

As Kai tried to run towards lefty he was meet with human skin rather than the soft bison fur he had hoped to receive.

"Kyoshi "Jinora spoke in surprise looking into the distance to see her sister not far behind.

"When we heard lefty's roar we knew it must be you guys … But how did you guys get through the tunnel through this end, I mean isn't the only way to get through is by well you know 'trusting in love' and kissing." Ming spoke slowly eying the two suspiciously.

"_Us kissing?_ What are you talking about, can_ you imagine that_" Jinora said nervously looking at Kai for reassurance.

"_Yeah I defiantly wouldn't want to kiss you_ "He continued grinning while lightly rubbing his head.

"Okay I mean I guess you could have found another way out "Ming spoke confused as they led their way out through the path.

"Two lovers, forbidden from one another" Kysohi hummed as the pair looked on.


End file.
